Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a roller skate, and more particularly to a roller skate which is provided with a shock-absorbing device to mitigate the transmission of shock wave from the roller skate to the head of a person who glides on a hardwood floor, sidewalk, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional roller skate comprises a boot 10, a sole plate 11, and a plurality of wheels 12 which are pivotally fastened to the sole plate 11. The sole plate 11 is fastened to the outsole of the boot 10. When a person wears the conventional roller skates to glide on a hard surface, the shock wave is easily transmitted to the boot 10 from the wheels 12. This is due to the fact that the conventional roller skate is devoid of a shock-absorbing device. The shock wave is often transmitted to the head of a wearer of the conventional roller skate. In other words, the wearer of the conventional roller skate can feel the mechanical friction between the wheels 12 and the surface on which the wheels 12 glide. As a result, it is rather uncomfortable for a person to wear the conventional roller skate to glide on a hard surface.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a roller skate with a shock-absorbing device, so as to make the roller skating a comfortable and pleasant sport.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a roller skate comprising a boot, a wheel frame, a connection frame located between the boot and the wheel frame, an expandable frame fitted around the connection frame, and an elastic member disposed in the connection frame to serve as a shock-absorbing device to prevent the transmission of shock wave from the wheels to the boot.